Cartoon Heroes
"Cartoon Heroes" is the ninth single release by the Scandinavian dance-pop group Aqua overall, and the sixth UK release. It is the first from their second album Aquarius. The song was their first release anywhere for over eighteen months, due to the time spent touring the world, resting and recording the new album. Although regarded their best song ever by some, it failed to follow the success of earlier tracks such as "Barbie Girl", making #5 in the United Kingdom and achieving similar positions in other countries. The song was more orchestral and anthemic than their previous releases, showing that the group had matured in their sound since recording Aquarium in 1997. The video was also rated highly, gaining considerable amounts of airplay on many channels who wouldn't normally play their music at all. The video featured the four band members as heroes in outer space, saving the world from a large, octopus-like creature. "Cartoon Heroes" was, unexpectedly, their penultimate release in the United Kingdom, with the group splitting after the release of their seventh UK single "Around the World". An alias entity called Barbie Young (exact producer, vocalist unknown) covered a faster version of "Cartoon Heroes" in 2002 that is featured in Toshiba-EMI's Dancemania Speed compilation series. It ultimately was used on Dance Dance Revolution EXTREME, as well as later home version games. The song was also used as a television station id for the Disney Channel network for a year. The Japanese ska band Yum!Yum!ORANGE also covered "Cartoon Heroes" on their 2004 album Orange Juice. Track listings Canada # "Cartoon Heroes" (Radio Edit) 03:38 # "Cartoon Heroes" (Love To Infinity's Radio Edit) 03:35 Europe CD single # "Cartoon Heroes" (Radio Edit) 03:38 # "Cartoon Heroes" (Metro That's All Folks Remix) 06:22 # "Cartoon Heroes" (Hampenberg Remix) 05:41 # "Cartoon Heroes" (Junior's Playground Mix) 07:53 # "Cartoon Heroes" (E-Lite's Extended Remix) 09:09 # "Cartoon Heroes" (When You Wish Upon A Star) 75:08 # "Cartoon Heroes" (Zero To Hero) 48:74 Malaysia # "Cartoon Heroes" (Radio Edit) 03:38 # "Cartoon Heroes" (Metro That's All Folks Remix) 06:22 # "Cartoon Heroes" (Hampenberg Remix) 05:41 # "Cartoon Heroes" (Junior's Playground Mix) 07:53 # "Cartoon Heroes" (E-Lite's Extended Remix) 09:09 # "Cartoon Heroes" (Circle of Life) 05:64 United Kingdom CD 1 # "Cartoon Heroes" (Radio Edit) 03:38 # "Cartoon Heroes" (TNT Mix) 07:28 # "Cartoon Heroes" (Love To Infinity's Classic Mix) 06:28 # "Cartoon Heroes" (Circle of Life) 80:79 # "Cartoon Heroes" (Arabian Nights) 77:66 CD 2 # "Cartoon Heroes" (Radio Edit) 03:38 # "Cartoon Heroes" (Sleaze Sisters Anthem Mix) 07:50 # "Cartoon Heroes (Metro That's All Folks Radio Edit) 04:05 # "Cartoon Heroes" (CD-Rom Video) 05:05 Promo vinyl Side A # "Cartoon Heroes" (Metro That's All Folks Remix) 07:29 # "Cartoon Heroes" (Love To Infinity's Classic Mix) 06:22 Side B # "Cartoon Heroes" (Hampenberg Remix) 05:41 # "Cartoon Heroes" (TNT Mix) 07:29 Side C # "Cartoon Heroes" (Junior's Playground Mix) 07:13 Side D # "Cartoon Heroes" (E-Lite's Extended Version) 09:09 VHS video promo # "Cartoon Heroes" (Video) 05:05 # All You Need To Know About Aqua In Five Minutes 05:00 Category:2000 singles Category:Single